


Sugar Cubes

by knic28, rosesandcinnamon



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, food mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren unexpectedly meets a little friend in a place he never would have looked for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cubes

     On sunny mornings when the dew outside still clung to the grass and the birds in the trees whistled happy tunes for all their listeners, many beings in the meadow liked to awake and start their days. It was a very nice time to be awake; everything was fresh and beautiful and the air smelled clean. 

 

     As he tended to be, Eren was an exception. He was often woken up by his friends, Armin and Mikasa, in the morning whenever everybody else woke up, but sometimes they let him sleep in on mornings that were gray and harder to bring yourself to life. On these days, he would stay in his soft, warm bed until the sun came out from behind the clouds (or, if it didn't, he would come into the land of the living when Mikasa dragged him into it). 

 

     It was autumn and it was raining and it was gray and Eren was very asleep. He snored until well after noon, but did wake up eventually. He groggily stretched, swung his legs over the side of his bed, and went to find some breakfast. Eren put the kettle on for tea and dozed on his feet until it was ready. Sitting down outside with a warm mug and a few cubes of sugar on a plate, he noticed something odd about one of the sugar cubes. 

     At first glance, he thought it to just be a splotch of tea on the cube. As he brought it closer to his eyes, however, he saw that it was not tea at all; it was, in fact, a tiny head of brown hair. 

 

     "Uh, hello?" Eren whispered to the minuscule being. 

 

     She picked her head up and smiled brightly at him. Eren watched as she jumped off the sugar cube and onto his arm and noticed that she had little wings to help her stay balanced. They were stark white, just the same color as her skin and clothing, and like a dragonfly's. He gazed at her quietly as she grew in size until she was almost as tall as his thumb. 

 

     "Hi!" the pixie chirped. 

 

     Eren smiled at her. "Hey! What's your name?"

 

     "It's Sasha. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" 

 

     "I'm Eren. What were you doing on my sugar?" he questioned

 

     Her wings buzzed and carried her up to hover in front of Eren's face. "Well, I'm a sugar pixie. We survive on sugar. I smelled some from a ways away and it turns out it was yours."

 

     "Huh..." Eren tilted his head and pulled a quizzical expression. "So, what do you do?"

 

     "What do you mean, 'what do you do?' I told you, I'm a sugar pixie."

 

     "No I mean... What are you _for_ , is what I'm trying to ask, I guess."

   
     Sasha frowned. "I'm not for anything. I'm just a sugar pixie and I'm trying to eat sugar. People don't have to be for something, you know. Drink your tea." With that, she flew back down to the small plate of sugar and dropped two cubes into Eren's tea.

 

     Eren shrugged and mumbled, "I guess you're right," before smiling at her and taking a sip of his tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the Fantasy AU series! We're gonna be doing ficlets and fics in this series all set in the same universe. A bunch of SNK characters as fantasy beings are going to appear in them.


End file.
